


Sever All Ties with Me

by Littletanya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Letter fic, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littletanya/pseuds/Littletanya
Summary: Draco Malfoy sends Hermione his final letter.





	Sever All Ties with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters (and pretty much the entire Harry Potter franchise) belong to J.K. Rowling. Only this story is mine.
> 
> Hi! 
> 
> So here's a sad letter fic because I'm a moody person lol
> 
> All kidding aside, I don't write about sad things that much... so I'll really appreciate constructive criticism on my work.
> 
> This fic is pretty much open to interpretation, so there's no wrong way to approach reading this letter so yay
> 
> Enjoy reading :D

_To my love, Hermione Jean Granger,_

  

_Please forgive me, do not expect me to arrive home tonight._

 

_I have realised that even though I will forever love you to the moon and back, I cannot be your everything. I cannot provide you with the happiness we both wish for._

 

_Know that you are the final piece to my puzzle, and it is you whom I shall cherish always, even when the rest of me falls apart._

 

_Please do not go looking for my light at night; I am a broken lamp._

 

_I cannot give you smiles, even when you have constantly provided yours for both of us._

 

_I want to kiss you, and hold you tight; I want to keep you within my arms._

 

_But even then you are unsafe._

 

_Please move on from me, and do not hold back._

 

_Even when you do not want to let go._

 

_I cannot be the shoulder for you to cry on, or the one who listens to your stories._

 

_I want to promise you the world, but even the world is not on our side this time._

 

_Don't let my leaving scar you. Please let it heal you instead, for I have broken you so many times._

 

_My request is for you to take a worthy man's hand in marriage: one who will be there to witness and love your bright personality, charming intellect, and radiant beauty._

 

_Take someone who isn't cowardly like I am; I'm weak, I'm afraid, and I run away from my problems as a solution._

 

_Hermione, you are my dearest, and though I will never bring myself to forget you, please forget me. Sever all ties with me._

 

_I wish you the best in life, even though you are my best moment, whom I shall never be able to grasp anymore._

 

_I love you, and au revoir._

 

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!
> 
> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. I know this is soooo short (then again, so are all my other fanfics), but I'll try to write longer ones :)
> 
> I'll really appreciate constructive criticism on my work. Also, if there are ships/prompts you'd like me to write about, please tell me~
> 
> Thanks again for reading !!


End file.
